


Stranded Chapter 11

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Stranded Chapter 11

When Val wakes up, she and Kenna are still on the edge of the water. The sun just started rising, but the air is already warm, and the parts of their skin not submerged in water are dry. Gently, she rocks Kenna back and forth, until they’re both awake.

“Good morning,” Kenna whispers against her lips with her eyes half closed.

“Good morning, yourself, gorgeous,” Val replies, then kisses Kenna, “I guess it’s time to get up.”

But as soon as Val attempts to stand, she falls back down. Kenna rushes over and cradles Val’s head above the water.

“I’m ok,” Val says, weakly, “I just had an urge for some ale.” She’s shaking in Kenna’s arms as they hold each other close. “I don’t know what to do,” she says, “sometimes I feel like I can’t go on without a drink.”

“That’s bullshit, Val,” Kenna says to her, “you’re strong, stronger than anyone I’ve ever known. Just relax, and I’ll take care of you.”

Kenna picks her up and walks inland, not even bothering to get either of them dressed, and carries her to the waterfall. Val rests in the shade and watches Kenna collect water with her hands. Her heart is warmed at the sight of her beautiful wife bringing water for her to drink, then collecting fruit to eat.

After receiving sustenance, Val’s condition improves, and she pulls Kenna in for a kiss. “Thanks, gorgeous,” she says with sincerity, “I’m so sorry to be a burden like this.”

Kenna cups her face. “Val, you’re not a burden. In fact, I’d be dead already if not for you.” Kenna waves her arm around, “look at all this. You turned this isolated death trap into a tropical paradise. I know a lot, but I would have been lost without you. Your survival skills are unparalleled, and because of you, we’re thriving.”

Kenna sits on her lap, and they cuddle under the tree. “And there’s more than that,” Kenna tells her, “I’m desperately in love with you. At this point, I need your love to survive.”

Val tears up. “I love you too, Kenna. And I guess we need each other because I need you more than anything. Even back in Stormholt, with all the ale in the world, I would’ve been a mess if you hadn’t chosen me. Seeing you with someone else would’ve killed me, Kenna, so thank you for the gift of your love.”

Their lips collide, and their tongues brush up against each other. Val feels Kenna manipulating her breasts, causing her to inhale sharply, especially when Kenna pinches her nipples. She feels Kenna’s hand glide against her abs, going down to her inner thighs. Kenna touches her sex, simply leaving her hand there, then slowly bringing her finger inside.

A moan escapes Val’s mouth as Kenna inserts another finger, moving around inside, pleasuring her. They practically breathe each other into a deep kiss while Kenna continues to touch her, to satisfy her in a way that only Kenna can.

Feeling Kenna’s mouth on her makes her hips lock up, then gyrate back and forth. Kenna reads her like a book, moving in sync with her various twitches and sudden movements. She climaxes to Kenna’s touch and breathes a sigh of relief. Kenna presses her lips to Val’s entrance until she comes back down.

Val isn’t sure she can return the favor in her current state. Alcohol withdrawal is no joke, and even though she feels better, it’s still not clear whether or not she’ll be able to perform at the level Kenna deserves. She starts by kissing Kenna’s lips, then going down to her neck, focusing on her ticklish region. Kenna laughs and playfully pushes her away, so she kisses the collarbone, slowly descending until her lips are on Kenna’s breasts.

She repeatedly kisses, as she runs her hands against her wife’s breasts and swirls her tongue around Kenna’s nipples. Her hands cup Kenna’s breasts, and she takes a moment to appreciate how beautiful they are before moving on to the rest of Kenna’s perfect body. The sight of Kenna naked always heats Val up inside, and she hopes her body has the same effect on her wife. A gentle massage to Kenna’s inner thighs makes the Warrior Queen even more ready to be touched. Val strokes the entrance, noting how lucky she is to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world.

They both look lovingly at each other as Kenna’s feminity pools the more Val continues her caress. Intense love and lust overcome her, and she dives in between Kenna’s legs. No matter how many times they’ve made love, the taste of Kenna always seems new and exciting to Val. She licks her wife’s sensitive bud, lapping up the juices much to their mutual delight. Loud moans fill the air, and Kenna practically screams Val’s name, before she comes again. She brings down her wife with kisses to her still wet folds.

“Ok,” Val says after a minute to gather her breath, “now I feel better.”

“Me too,” Kenna says dreamily.

“Thanks, Kenna,” Val says, resting her head on Kenna’s lap, and letting her wife stroke her hair affectionately.

With the day getting continually hotter, a swim in the river is just what they need. They dive in together, and a feeling of serenity blankets them in this beautiful atmosphere. In particular, Val takes in the calm, floating weightlessly in the water, looking at her captivating wife. She thanks gods, for Kenna, and for everything that brought them together. Through her ups and downs, Kenna is there without fail. Val feels her love all the time, and it gives her strength. In moments like this, she knows she will live to be completely sober one day, without the slightest desire for ale. Most importantly, she knows that she will win because of her beloved Kenna.

Kenna lays down at the shallow end upon Val’s insistence. The Mercenary rubs Kenna’s shoulders and back, the knots in her wife disappear at her soothing caress. Of course, she brings her hands down to Kenna’s butt, massaging the cheeks with great enthusiasm.

When she finishes, they head to the beach to gather their clothes and get dressed. “I still have something to show you,” Val informs Kenna.

They make the trek up the tall hill, holding firmly onto each other lest one of them slip against the loose dirt. The heat continues to worsen as they get higher, and their water is getting low, but Val insists that they press on.

Once they arrive, Kenna sees a gathering of wood and stones. She follows the pattern to see that Val has spelled out “SOS.”

“What does that mean?” Kenna asks.

“Save our souls,” Val responds. “It’s a universal cry for help. Any mercenary worth a damn knows that code, as do sailors… and hopefully technocrat pilots.”

Kenna hugs Val tightly. “This is great, Val. If Whitlock is ever near, he will find this with ease and save us.”

“Yeah… that’s right,” Val replies.

“Is something wrong?” Kenna seems confused.

“Not at all,” Val says, quickly changing her face to express a smile, “in fact, I feel better than ever. What do you say we go back to the river for another round of love?”

Kenna smiles seductively at Val, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
